


the secret

by 10vesick



Series: love (it's merely a madness) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, also i love interrupting them oops, i just love having them head over heels for each other ok shut up, it really has nothing to do with the plot of the au but i love markhyuck so, mbfw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: One would think that after all those years spent together— watching him talk, laugh, and pout ever since they were both 12— Mark would know all there is to know about Donghyuck’s lips.But he’s still fascinated at how warm they feel pressed up against his own.





	the secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series that complement [my current social media AU](https://twitter.com/xuxirolled/status/1117937984714702855) but you definitely don't have to have read that in order to understand this. this is not related to the plot, i just wanted to write markhyuck being babies

_March 26th, 2017_

_7:44 PM_

 

Mark keeps bouncing his leg up and down.

“Stop that,” Hyuck whispers next to him, hitting his thigh. “It’s like you can’t wait for him to leave.”

“Because I _really_ can’t wait for him to leave,” Mark whispers back, frustrated, and it earns him an eye roll out of Hyuck, accompanied by the attempt to repress a shy smile.

And it’s just that Mark has something he _really_ wants to do, but Johnny’s taking so long.

He’s been going back and forth for the last 18 minutes, changing into different colored outfits and asking the boys what they think about each of them. He has a date with Jaehyun at 8PM at that new restaurant downtown, and he keeps panicking and yelling that _I need to look good, does it look good? What if Jae doesn’t like it? What if he hates it so much he never wants to see me again? I’ll die._

Johnny’s a bit of an overthinker.

But no matter how much he loves making fun of his brother, Mark just wants him to leave already.

“That one’s perfect!” he lets out the second Johnny comes into the living room wearing the 9th outfit choice of the night. “Really suits you. Jae will love it.”

“You really think so?” the older asks almost innocently, pulling at the flaps of the beige plaid blazer he’s wearing. “Hyuckie?”

Mark raises his eyebrows at the other boy, encouraging him to say something— _anything_ — that will convince his brother that yes, this is it. The younger acts like he’s thinking for a second, tapping his index finger against his chin just because he wants to bother Mark.

Because, deep inside, he also wants Johnny to leave quickly.

So Hyuck nods after a few seconds. “I agree. It’s casual, but not too much, and the green of the shirt really suits you. It’s a yes from me.”

Johnny smiles, nervous, but seems convinced after hearing such words. He walks towards the wall mirror next to the door, and bends his knees a little so he can actually see his face. He runs his hands through his hair and takes around three deep breaths before finally nodding to himself.

“Okay. Yes. This’ll work,” Johnny turns towards the boys sprawled over his couch, and gives them a thumbs up. “I’ll be leaving, then.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Mark mutters under his breath, and the anxious bouncing of his leg is back as his brother reaches out to take his keys and wallet from the table near the entrance of the house.

Hyuck purses his lips to prevent himself from smiling.

“I’ll be back in around 3 hours, maybe? If it all goes well,” Johnny mumbles, fidgeting with the keys in his hands. “God, I hope it goes well.”

Donghyuck stands up from his spot on the couch and walks towards the older. He places his hands over his shoulders and gives them a reassuring squeeze. “Of course it will. I know today’s the day you’ll be asking him to be your boyfriend but… Why are you so nervous? It’s not like he’ll say no.”

Johnny pouts a little. “What if he does?... I really like him.”

“And he’s shown to like you, too. Focus on that,” the younger coos, pinching Johnny’s cheeks affectionately. “Now, you don’t want to be late, don’t you? You should go.”

The other’s eyes widen as he takes a look at his watch and realizes he has less than 15 minutes to go pick Jaehyun up. Then he’s on panic mode again.

“I should go,” he blurts out, patting each of his pockets to make sure he’s not forgetting anything. Once he’s almost certain of it, he ruffles Hyuck’s hair and walks towards the couch to do the same with Mark. “Don’t stay up too late, you two. There’s school tomorrow.”

Both boys mutter a few reluctant agreements, and it’s a matter of seconds before the oldest is out the door and ultimately gone. There’s silence after that, and Mark doesn’t bother to break it. He simply stands up from the couch and walks towards Donghyuck.

Then he finally kisses him.

One would think that after all those years spent together— watching him talk, laugh, and pout ever since they were both 12— Mark would know all there is to know about Donghyuck’s lips.

But he’s still fascinated at how warm they feel pressed up against his own.

“Stop being so desperate all the time,” Hyuck teases into the kiss, arms coming up to wrap around Mark’s neck. “He’ll discover our _secret_.”

The older boy laughs. He breaks the kiss but not their embrace, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s as he recovers his breath. “‘M sorry. I just really like kissing you. Want to do it all the time.”

Donghyuck smiles, heart racing with every second, and leans in for another kiss.

Who knows how long they’ve been doing this.

Neither can remember the exact day they started being together, it just sort of happened. At some point near the last quarter of last year, their first kiss happened. It’d been during a spin the bottle game at a party (later, they’d found out it had all been somehow arranged by Jaemin and Renjun), a quick peck that wasn’t supposed to mean anything.

Except it did, and kissing each other became a thing that started happening more often than either would’ve liked to admit at the time.

Mark was the one to snap first. One day, in between lazy kisses at Donghyuck’s room, he'd asked the other what they’d been doing.

“We’re dating, aren’t we?” Hyuck had simply said.

“Oh,” Mark had nodded. “Yeah. We are.”

And so they were.

Now that a few months have passed, they take every chance they’re alone together to actually _be_ alone together.

It’s not like they’re hiding it, though. It’s just fun to do it this way.

Since the beginning, both boys decided not to tell anyone about it, not until they find out on their own. It’s like having, but not really, a fun little secret— because it’s not like they’re hiding it. It’s just hilarious how the others seem to be too dense to notice.

Mark and Hyuck have been best friends for 5 years now, so no one’s surprised when they see them cuddling, holding hands, or when one teases the other with a corny joke. It’s something that has always been so common, it goes by unnoticed.

That is, until they’re alone together, and Mark can’t seem to keep his lips off Hyuck’s.

It has become worse recently, though. Like he’s addicted.

Since Johnny met Jaehyun, he’s been going out a lot more, meaning Mark gets to have Hyuck for himself a lot more. He’s feeling greedy, and desperate, and he can’t wait for his brother to leave every day just so he can get as much time as possible kissing the lips of the boy he’s so in love with.

He’s definitely addicted.

“You’re being a real teenager right now,” Donghyuck mocks the moment he feels Mark’s hands settle on his hips, pulling him closer.

“I am one,” Mark scoffs. “And so are you. Just kiss me.”

The younger smiles before pressing their lips together— sweet, short and slow kisses coming one after the other.

They take clumsy steps back, towards the couch where they’d been sitting before. Once Hyuck’s knees hit the cushions, he sits and then lays down on his back over the couch, lips never leaving Mark’s. He places his hands around the other boy’s neck and pulls him closer gently, not desperate. Mark holds himself up with one hand and places the other on Hyuck’s waist, sneaking it under his shirt, with no other purpose than to just hold him there. Mark likes the warm feeling of his boyfriend’s skin against his fingers, likes to give him goosebumps as he does so.

They kiss slowly, softly, like they have all the time in the world (which, for their standards, they might as well have).

It’s nothing rushed, nor leading to more, just a pair of boys wanting to have the other close.

When they part, they take a few seconds to look into each other’s eyes, an unspoken realization taking over the younger’s thoughts.

Hyuck moves one of his hands to brush Mark’s hair away from his forehead. The touch is so light Mark barely feels it, but there’s such adoration on his boyfriend’s eyes he feels like holding his breath as to not disturb him.

Donghyuck traces his fingers through Mark’s face, the journey parting from a tiny scar just above his eyebrow. He bites back a smile as he remembers how he got it in the first place (at 13, when Hyuck insisted on teaching Mark how to ride a bike, and the older ended up falling on his face). Then Hyuck’s fingers ghost down, caressing every single one of his features as their breaths mingle— Mark’s cheekbone, Mark’s jawline, Mark’s chin.

Mark’s lips.

And the realization becomes clearer.

He’s fallen in love with his best friend.

“I love you,” the words spill out from Hyuck’s mouth, natural, heartfelt, like he’s done it a thousand times.

Because of course they’ve said it before. They’ve said it plenty of times, in plenty of places, throughout the plenty of years they’ve been friends. They’ve even joked about the actual meaning, Hyuck endlessly teasing Mark about _when are you going to admit you’re in love with me?_ and Mark always waving him away saying something along the lines of _you already know, anyway._ But they’ve never said it out loud, not like this.

Not under these circumstances.

So Mark almost drowns on the feeling the unexpected confession causes.

He blushes a deep scarlet before he can say it back. “I love you, too.”

A smile starts appearing on Hyuck’s face slowly, nervous laughter escaping from his lips. Then he pushes himself up and kisses Mark again, a delicate butterfly of a kiss, comforting in ways words could never be. His fingers run down the older’s spine, pulling him closer until there’s no space left in between them, and Donghyuck can feel the fast beating of Mark’s heart against his own chest.

Mark kisses his boyfriend’s lips, kisses his cheeks, kisses his closed eyelids. Anywhere he can reach, he plants a soft kiss, wanting nothing but to shower Hyuck on the amount of love he’s making him feel. Mark focus on a certain spot he knows makes the other weak, the place under his ear, where his jaw starts, and starts leaving behind a path of kisses as he attempts to travel down Donghyuck’s neck.

But then there’s the rustle of keys, a door cracking open, Hyuck’s arms pushing him away.

And after a loud thud, Mark finds himself on the ground as his brother yells in what seems to be horror.

“WHAT’S GOING ON?” Johnny visibly flinches.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Mark screams back, equally terrified.

“I FORGOT MY PHONE,” the older yelps, covering his eyes for some reason, but then quickly adds. “AND _DON’T_ SWEAR.”

Donghyuck stares at the exchange before him as it continues, his breath slowing back down to normal, but not the racing of his heart.

Then he laughs.

Laughs at the panic on his boyfriend's features, at the way Johnny's freaking out, at the ridiculousness of the situation and the implications it'll have. Laughs because there’s no backing out now.

Their secret’s out but, nonetheless, he laughs.


End file.
